Ojos de Mercurio
by Queen Scarlett
Summary: Han llegado los tiempos de guerra entre linajes de sangre, un extraño acontecimiento se desarrolla entre una mujer de ojos tono terracota puro y un hombre de ojos de mercurio. Un vampiro y una humana. Altas sociedades vampíricas reinan en el mundo pero se acerca un nuevo orden mundial El conocimiento es poder pero éste nunca había sido tan peligroso para Hermione.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter así como sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la historia es totalmente de mi creación.

**Resumen: **Han llegado los tiempos de guerra entre linajes de sangre, un extraño acontecimiento se desarrolla entre una mujer de ojos tono terracota puro y un hombre de ojos de mercurio. Un vampiro y una humana. Altas sociedades vampíricas reinan en el mundo pero se acerca un nuevo orden mundial El conocimiento es poder pero éste nunca había sido tan peligroso para Hermione.

* * *

Sigo parada en la esquina de esta calle pequeña entre grandes edificios viejos de techos altos, ventanas largas y de color beige que da al centro de la ciudad observando pasar a todos los demás, mis mejillas se sienten cada vez más tirantes con aquella brisa gélida características de la temporada de invierno que no deja de azotar toda la ciudad. No puedo caminar, mis parpadeos son más lentos, inhalar aire es una tarea trabajosa, un zumbido fuerte navega en mis oídos, un dolor sordo atraviesa mi costado, un líquido caliente siento que recorre mi mano derecha hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos como un camino necesario para llegar a su destino final en cuyo caso es el frío adoquín de la calle.

Soy un simple espectador dentro de mi propio cuerpo, es como sí la realidad no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para atarme al presente que está lleno de horror y sólo me impulsará a un mundo de fantasía donde todo pasa a cámara lenta. Es mirar a través de un lente borroso cuando no se quiere aceptar la realidad, autoconservación en una de sus expresiones más puras.

No quiero creer que esto está pasando, sería más sencillo si me mintiera a mí misma, pero al final no hay lugar donde esconderse para intentar fingir que esto es solo una pesadilla.

Una fuerte explosión contra las ventanas arriba de mi cabeza hace que caigan escombros alrededor de la acera además es tan fuerte la onda expansiva que me hace caer duro al adoquín. Vuelvo a la realidad de manera tan rápido que inhalo aire como alguien que estuvo a punto de morir ahogado.

Mi mejilla izquierda besando el adoquín, miro a la derecha donde el dolor sordo se torna imposible de evitar y ante mi incredulidad mi abrigo negro está abierto de mi hombro hacia el codo como si una trituradora haya destrozado cada fibra, esta lleno de sangre. Mis dedos de la mano izquierda tocan para poder hacer una evaluación rápida de mis heridas.

Cuatro arañazos profundos cubren mi brazo en línea recta como si fueren cuatro líneas de hermosos brazaletes de color carmesí. Me incorporo con dificultad hasta lograr sentarme retrayendo mis rodillas intentando tomar fuerza para pararme.

Entonces un golpe muy fuerte resuena por toda la calle, como si dos camiones grandes chocaran con tanta fuerza que las pequeñas vibraciones del impacto reverberarán en la superficie terrestre. Alzo la vista hasta los techos y me quedo observando a dos hombres con ojos brillantes, garras en vez de uñas normales adornan sus manos, posturas de ataque y los labios retraídos mostrando sus alargados colmillos.

Como si estuviera en sintonía con él le reconozco aún a tantos metros de distancia, la figura elegante vestida de gris con el cabello rubio, piel tan blanca y ojos grises como sí el mercurio estuviera arremolinándose en ellos mezcla tan rara pero ultra característica del linaje de sangre pura a la que pertenece.

\- **Draco** – exclamo lo suficientemente alto entre todos los ruidos de horror que me rodean.

La figura contraria a él, repara en mi presencia debajo a tantos metros de ellos y me regala una sonrisa sórdida gigante.

Ríe tan fuerte mientras no deja de observarme, aún con los intentos de Draco por cubrir su vista con su cuerpo y darme oportunidad de reaccionar no logra hacer tanta diferencia.

Me arrastro hacia el pórtico de un negocio que me proporcionara la suficiente sombra para ocultarme en lo que pienso en mi siguiente movimiento más no puedo evitar escuchar su voz que solo provoca sentir como si miles de arañas recorrieran mi cuerpo rumbo a mi cabeza.

**-Hermione sé que estás ahí-** le escucho decir aún de lejos así como el característico siseo de Draco cuando la ira recorre todo su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo sé que la guerra ha llegado.

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, esperemos la musa me visite seguido así como a la maravillosa escritora _Alezita Depyran_


End file.
